


The Doctor is In

by Novaflame



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Addiction, Consensual, Dominant smaller femme, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Medical Kink, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, implied Feltching, improvised sex toys (soft polishing cloths), large submissive mech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaflame/pseuds/Novaflame
Summary: Tarn has been at it again, over indulging his transformation addiction, strung out on Nuke, and Nickle is sick of it, the other members of the DJD were worried and informed Nickle that they suspect that he was back on the nuke, and had transformed the scrap out of his Tcog. Upon examining him, Nickle discovered he had practically let himself go and had a bunch of other problems ontop of each other. She has a kinky plan to stop him from this self destructive lifestyle before it kills him, after treating his condition that is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ITI's: Interface transmitted infections
> 
> //: any text posted between two sets of double slashes are in Primal Vernacular

 

**The Doctor is In.**

 

 

Tarn was in rough shape, he looked as though he was not taking care of himself, he had been transforming too often and had burnt out yet another T-Cog, he had also been secretly boosting too often on Nuke, and generally was neglecting his health, Vos was the one who noticed that his leader had been acting erratic. Vos, Kaon, Helex and Tesarus had gone to see Nickle, they knew that she would blow more than just a gasket once she hears that Tarn was once again strung out on Nuke and neglected his own health and will more than likely have a conniption when she learns that he had been favoring his left side, a sure sign that he had gone through another T-Cog.

 

//Nickle, the rest of the DJD are very concerned about Tarn, he has been acting erratic, we suspect he is once again strung out on a Nuke binge, and he has lately been favoring his left side, meaning he has once again burned out another T-Cog, we need your help to straighten him out, he is slowly killing himself, and we do not need Tarn to die on us due to his own neglect.// Vos said in Primal Vernacular.

 

“Oh for Primus sakes, I warned him, he really needs to clean his act up, or I was going to do something about it, and he WILL not like what will be done to make sure he cleans up his act.” Nickle said, she was furious.

 

Nickle had a plan, a plan that would surely make him wish he had not slipped into his Nuke habit, and make him wish he had controlled himself and not go on a transformation binge. The mini femme wheeled herself to the console and messaged Tarn that he urgently needs to come and see her immediately, and she did not want to hear any excuses from him.

 

::Tarn! You need to get your slagging aft to the med bay NOW!!!!! and I want to hear no excuse from you, got that?:: Nickle commed Tarn.

 

::Whatever do you mean Nickle? I am fine, I will be coming down later to get a new T-Cog replaced, seems this one did not last so long.:: Tarn said.

 

::No excuses Tarn, your fellow subordinates are worried about you, I know slagging well that your T-cog is fried, and Vos has the suspicion that you had gone right back on the Nuke, even after you had been nuke free for the last five stellar cycles.:: Nickle screamed at him.

 

::What! How dare he say that, you know that it is not true, I vowed never to touch the stuff ever again.:: Tarn said.

 

Tarn was starting to panic, but he must remain composed, he knew he was busted, if he went, the scans and tests would pick up the Nuke coursing through his systems, he had JUST taken another hit of the stuff right before he was bothered by their medic to report to the med bay for a look over, and that the others suspect he was back on the Nuke. He sighed and decided to face the music, he knew he was caught red servoed and he would pay the price.

 

::Do not make me come down there, or else I will drag you by the peds if I have to.:: Nickle snarled, she was small, but she was feisty and deceptively strong for her size.

 

::Fine, I will come, no need to drag me by the peds, I will come clean, they are right, I had been a naughty tankformer who needs you to set straight.:: Tarn said, finally biting the bullet and confessing.

 

::So, you HAVE been strung out on Nuke, that is a crying shame now isn't it, you know what I said if I caught you on that scrap again, I am going to make sure you never EVER want to even think about touching Nuke ever again.:: Nickle fumed.

 

::Yes Nickle, I know, and I submit to you.:: Tarn said, knowing that resisting will only make it worse on himself, the singer of death is about to regret his recent life choices as it is, resisting will only make things more miserable for him.

 

::Good, you at least know your place, you maybe the leader, but I am the medical officer, and I alone hold the power to over rule your own orders if I deem it unhealthy for you or the rest of the team, and I alone hold the power to bark orders at you if they are of a health concern, and right now, I have major health concerns for you.:: Nickle said.

 

Tarn shook is helm and made his way to the med bay, he begrudgingly entered the domain of the tiny she-demon that ruled over the med bay. He sat down on the berth and allowed Nickle to roam over him, and making use of her scanner, taking note of every single issue that was with his health, turns out it was more than just a bad T-cog and a Nuke addiction, but also a rusty fuel pump, a bad spur in his left shoulder actuator joint that needed fixing, his waste disposal port was oozing sludge and is that rust around the rim of his port? He also had a couple of bad air intake valves.

 

“By the Anti Spark of Unicron Tarn! You are in rougher shape than I thought, your slag holes rusted and leaking sludge, your fuel pumps rusty, you have a spur in your left shoulder actuator that is outright nasty looking and will take hours to grind down, and couple of bad valves in your air intake, and I am sure there are other issues just waiting to be found.” Nickle said, totally shocked that his health was this bad.

 

Tarn gulped, he was in trouble, he was glad for his mask, because surely without it, he would like like a terrified petrol rabbit right now.

 

“I see, slag..... I accept whatever punishment you dole onto me Nickle, you deserve better than a bad patient such as myself, I am the leader of the DJD for slag sakes, I need to start acting like it, its bad enough that I suspect Tesarus maybe starting to neglect himself, and possibly require repairs that he is hiding from the rest of the team, I am just glad he is not touching the nuke, but I do want you to call the rest of the boys in for a check up, I suspect Vos will come out clean as he usually does, he rarely ever comes back from the med bay with his aft on proverbial fire.” Tarn said as he rubbed the back of his neck, partially out of modesty, and partially because it somewhat stung.

 

“your pit damned right I will be doling out punishment, but right now, lets just fix you up, Kaon recently returned from Messentine with a fresh shipment from delphi, Pharma harvested a good number of cogs for you, but you must cut back on transforming, eventually the staggering death rate will alert the other Autobots, and soon they will put two and two together and declare Pharma a traitor. You need to behave yourself and stop transforming so much, I know it feels good and pleasant, but honestly, I would rather see you become addicted to fragging your team mates than transforming, at least they have a clean bill of health as far as ITI's go.” Nickle said as she scanned his neck, surely enough, there were a few neck struts out of place, she would have to massage that into place later, and prescribe a set of exercises that he will have to follow to a T in order to fix that issue, and she will make sure he makes time to do them.

 

“Very well, I will try to do that, and you know, that does not sound like a bad idea, if I find myself needing a hit, I will turn to a team mate for a good frag instead of transforming my new cog to mush, or chasing another hit of Nuke.” Tarn said, finding this suggestion to be intriguing.

 

Nickle smiled evilly, she knew Just how she was going to get him. She was going to get him by dominating him, get him addicted to interfacing, that way he will stay away from those other nastier habits of his.

 

“Well, for now, you are my patient, and I will provide the best care this side of the primax cluster. Now lay down and let me work on you.” Nickle said.

 

Nickle began to caress over his frame, causing Tarn to hitch his intakes, she was doing this partially to help him relax, and to get him wanting more once she was done with the procedure. Tarn began to relax blissfully, those soft touches were wonderful and soon he was purring his engines loudly in appreciation, this certainly was something he could get used to. Soon he was asleep, and she set to work in deactivating his pain sensors and strapping him down should he wake again. Lulling him to sleep was perfect, he will sleep peacefully for a few hours, giving herself plenty of time to fix him up. She began by gathering all the replacement parts and other tools and equipment she needed, T-Cog, air intake valves, a fuel pump, rotary scalpel, laser scalpel, suction, a rotary buffer and rotary pads with varying grits to grind down that spur in his actuator joint. Which means temporarily amputating that limb, and grinding down that spur, then reattaching it. Then she set herself to working on his T-cog, getting the icky one out of the way first, that way she can focus on the more delicate procedures without worry about that festering organ causing any further problems. She extracted the sludgy, slimy organ and placed it on the tray, no where near the new, pristine one, she used the suction to suck out all the sludge and grime from his T-Cog chamber, and cleaning out the chamber before even thinking of putting the fresh new one in, she installed the new cog and closed that area up, then she went and opened up his air intake system and began to extricate the damaged intake valves and gently replaced them with new ones, using the soldering tool to solder them in place, within minutes, with her skill, she had replaced each malfunctioning valve and welded him back shut, that was the messiest and the most delicate procedures out of the way, now she has to worry about the rusty fuel pump, and mess in his aft hole. Nickle opened his abdominal plating and replaced the pump, cleaning up any residual rust that had transferred to the fuel tank. Then she moved on to seeing about fixing whatever was wrong with his waste disposal and port. She decided to use a camera probe to investigate the cause of this, she was surprised that a clod of sludge was lodged inside of his waste disposal, she did not want to know what could possibly be the cause of this, then she realized that this was the remains of a petrol rabbit.

 

“Primus almighty, I do not even want to know how or why this was even in there.....” Nickle said, he probably shoved the poor creature up his port during one of his wild Nuke binges, she decided that the only logical treatment was to shove her limb in there and grab the expired mechanimal and pull the petrol rabbit out of his aft.

 

That being done, she had grabbed some solvent to help gently dissolve the rust and sludge from his waste disposal system, she could feel him shifting and sighing in his slumber, was he enjoying this? She realized she could really get him good, knowing the kinky bastard that Tarn had turned out to be, she didn't realize he had it in him.

 

“That's it, relax big guy, your going to wish you hadn't gone back into the whole Nuke and transformation addictions, but for now, take it upon yourself to rest and relax.” Nickle muttered to herself as she caressed his frame.

 

She realized he was beginning to come to, she began to stroke him gently along his frame, making him purr even louder, he was moaning softly, she realized that perhaps, he was high on Nuke, possibly taking a hit before she called him. She continued to clean his waste disposal till it was nice and cleaned out. She also cleaned out the rust on his port, wiping it down with the solvent and allowing the soft cloth to clean more of the grime, sludge and rust off of the sensitive opening, eliciting a sensuous moan from the tankformer, he was swiftly coming to, there was still the arm, but he had endured worse than having a limb removed in battle, she took the laser scalpel and began making delicate incisions, seeing if perhaps she could grind down the spur without removing the arm. Tarn was finally awake fully, and he felt rather amorous, however he was strapped in, and could not move.

 

“What's the matter Tarn? Can't move? Good, I am about to grind down a spur on your shoulder actuator joint, the last thing I need is you moving around.” Nickle said with a wicked grin on her face plate.

 

“Oh you are no fun, I am desperate for a good fragging, I felt something soft and warm stroking my aft hole and that felt so lovely.” Tarn purred his voice, he did not use his ability, but his voice was sultry and dripping with desire.

 

“yeah, well seriously, I do not know how that dead petrol rabbit wound up inside your waste disposal, but I have that sinking suspicion that when it first wound up there, it was very much alive.” Nickle said, shuddering at the thought of that.

 

“Really now, I do not remember..... Oh wait, that party on the warworld, slag, I really got to stop going to Deathsaurus's parties, that beast's parties always get really wild, and frankly, I once woke up next to Leozak and he was not so happy about it. This could have happened there, since you never know what kind of weirdness will occur when the Necrobot commander throws a party.” Tarn said.

 

“Yeah, that explains a great deal..... and I suspect you were high as a seeker at the time as well.” Nickle said.

 

“Yeah, I was so strung out that when I woke up, I did not know where I was till I got snarled at by an angry half Seeker, half Eukarian.” Tarn admitted.

 

“This is why you got to lay off the Nuke, it makes you do weird things when your high on that scrap.” Nickle admonished him.

 

“Yeah yeah, I know, and I will, as soon as the current dose runs its course, I will not touch another dose of nuke again.” Tarn said.

 

“And I am going to make SURE you do not.” Nickle said as she resumed fixing the spur in his shoulder actuator, grinding it down till it was nice and smooth and no longer caught on any wires and closed it up. Then she unstrapped him and prompted him to roll on his back to massage those out of place struts in his neck.

 

“Oooh frag, that feels amazing, please keep doing that, I was not expecting a massage.” Tarn moaned softly as he melted into the massage she was giving him.

 

“Quiet you, this is a medical treatment, your neck struts are misaligned, this is the best way to realign them, and it feeling nice is but a pleasant side effect of it, enjoy it while it lasts.” Nickle said with a smirk.

 

“Well, that certainly explains while it was aching like that.” Tarn said while purring.

 

Nickle continued massaging him, when finally there was a satisfying crackling noise as the errant struts finally realigned themselves and a loud, pleasured moan from Tarn.

 

“Ooooh slag that felt amazing.” Tarn cried out.

 

“There we go, I will be making sure you exercise that neck stabilizer to ensure that it does not become misaligned again.” Nickle said.

 

“Do I really have to do that?” Tarn said with an exasperated tone.

 

“yes, and I will make sure that you pit damned well do so.” Nickle said.

 

“Yes carrier.” Tarn said, his annoyance made known as he took on an uncharacteristic amount of snark in his tone.

 

Nickle ignored it, knowing that chances are, its because he is high on Nuke still, and was glad that she had opted to sooth him to sleep as opposed to using stasis anesthetics on him, which could have bad interactions with the drugs in his system.

 

“Well, everything that was wrong with you is now fixed, however, you still need to take your punishment you naughty mech.” Nickle said.

 

Nickle then began to rub a clean cloth on his port, drawing another long moan from Tarn, he was loving that, he urged her to rub harder and faster,

 

“Oooh yes, harder, faster, it feels so good!” Tarn moaned loudly.

 

“Oh, you want more? This is a punishment, you will suffer the most intense pleasure, but you will overload when I say you can, and right now, you must endure merciless teasing.” Nickle said with an evil grin on her face plates.

 

“You slagging wench, you can not do this to me, that is cruel!” Tarn balked.

 

“Cruel? That's like the turbofox calling the cyberwolf cruel for eating a petrol rabbit, considering both eat petrol rabbits all the same. You are in no position to cry cruelty when you and your boys deliver cruelty to your targets all the time.” Nickle said.

 

Tarn laid their pouting from behind his mask, she got him good, he was in no position to complain about cruelty when he is usually up to his servo's in gore and energon during his traitor hunts, but he did not like the merciless teasing she was giving him, he was sighing and moaning in sexual frustration.

 

“Oooh slag, that feels good, please, I beg you, let me overload, it feels so good right now.” Tarn moaned.

 

“Not yet Tarn, you will get your pleasure afterwards.” Nickle said with a purr to her voice.

 

Nickle had Tarn right where she wanted him, he was begging for pleasure, she lightened the touch of the soft cloth to the point where she was just dragging it over his port, making him whimper and moan as he wriggled from the intense sensations he was feeling there.

 

“You are a lusty boy aren't you? You will not overload without my permission boy.” Nickle said with a wicked gleam in her optics.

 

“Please, please, let me overload, its getting unbearable.” Tarn begged, he was ashamed, but he trusted her enough not to let the other's know, though Kaon can probably hear his moans and begging, the blind mech has incredible hearing due to sensory compensation.

 

“Flip over, its time to tease your tender valve.” Nickle purred as she seduced him, she was being brutally cruel with her teasing.

 

“Yes mistress.” Tarn said with a tiny voice.

 

“Oh my, how the mighty Tarn has fallen to such a tiny minibot like my self.” Nickle said, commenting on how meek he has become, he is at the point where a minibot as small as she could boss him around and make him submit to her.

 

Tarn blushed deeply, he was sure that it could be seen even through the mask, his face plates were that heated up. She began to stroke his valve panel and his spike panel lightly, eliciting a soft moan from him, eventually his panels slid away with a soft hiss and a click, she began to lightly rub the cloth on his valve, using the soft texture to stimulate and titillate him tenderly, using light, tender movements, enough to create delicious, luxurious pleasure, but not enough to bring him over the edge into blissful overloaded ecstasy.

 

“Please! Please! I need release!” Tarn pleaded her to rub faster and harder,

 

“Now now Tarn, your going to have to wait, I will build you up to a powerful overload and make you scream my name.” Nickle said while giving his spike a gentle tickle, earning a pleasured gasp and a jump of his spike.

 

“Ooooh, its so good, please, can I have some pleasure on my spike?” Tarn gasped and moaned in desperation.

 

“Yes, you may, but you will need to control your urges to overload.” Nickle said as she grabbed another cloth and started to stroke his spike gently with it.

 

Tarn began to thrust into it, causing her to withdraw the pleasure from his spike and valve long enough to strap him down nice and tight so he can not get much movement at all, then she began to slow, passionate, teasing strokes through the cloths, she pulled a few toys from her subspace, a vibrator set to a fairly low vibration, he gasped and moaned as the vibrations felt nice, but were not intense enough to bring him to overloaded bliss. Then a vibrating spike ring to give continuous vibrating pleasure, again at a lower vibration to ensure that his urge to overload does not overtake him prematurely. Tarn was whimpering under the merciless pleasure. Then she resumed using the soft cloth to stroke his spike and anterior node slowly and mercilessly.

 

Oh Primus Nickle, I am desperate for an overload, please, let me overload.” Tarn begged and whimpered.

 

“You must be patient.” Nickle said.

 

She inserted a vibrating port plug into his port, the vibrations were still low, but it made him feel so good, he could not stop moaning and groaning as his inner nodes were stimulated mercilessly. Tarn felt his spike throb and swell under those smoldering hot strokes through a soft cloth, and his anterior node was feeling so swollen and sensitive as that soft cloth stroked it so slowly that it drew ragged moans from him, he was so sensitive and desperate. Many breems passed and finally, she decided he had suffered enough.

 

“Ok Tarn, I think you had suffered enough, you certainly look ready, that spike is so swollen that it looks angry and your anterior node is absolutely engorged and sensitive, I am going to turn those vibrations up and I am going to massage your spike and node hard and fast with the cloth, and make you cry my name as you overload.” Nickle said as she finally allowed him that desperate release she promised in the end.

 

“Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!” Tarn said, he could not thank her enough for the sudden titillating sensations that are pleasuring his tormented spike and anterior node and valve, and port.

 

“you are most welcome Tarn, you deserve a good, exquisite overload as I rub these cloths hard and fast on your sensitive interfacing array.” Nickle said with a sweet smile on her face.

 

“Oooooh frag Nickle! I am about to explode so hard, my spike can barely handle those exquisite strokes, nor can my anterior node.” Tarn panted and moaned desperately, he was sinfully close to a fuse blowing overload.

 

Nickle finally started to stroke faster and faster, urging his spike and anterior node to trigger a processor blowing overload, suddenly Tarn roared as his spike released a powerful jet of transfluids and his valve and port clenched hard and powerfully around the vibrating toys inside of them, Tarn was gasping and grunting in desperate pleasure as he rode wave after wave of passionate overloaded bliss.

 

“Oooooooh frag Nickle! I'm overloading!” Tarn said as he gasped and grunted as the pleasure surged through him.

 

After a good long while of gasping and gushing hard, Tarns titillating overload finally subsided as he went limp on the medical berth.

 

“Good boy Tarn, you did wonderful, and I bet that now you have no desire to transform excessively or reach for the Nuke when you could have an exquisite release of pleasure simply from having your interfacing array stimulated gently for a long long time.” Nickle cooed as she unstrapped him and allowed him to rest, she snuggled into him and began stroking his mesh tenderly, he had earned her affection after being a good, submissive tankformer and doing as he was told.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The end.

 

 


End file.
